Jasper
Jasper was a Homeworld Gem, She made her first appearance when Peridot came to Earth to destroy the Crystal Gems. She fused with Lapis when their ship was destroyed, but Lapis pulled the fusion to the bottom of the ocean. When they were freed from the fusion, Jasper decided to build her own army, out of corrupted Gems. Smoky Quartz, the fusion between Amethyst and Steven, attempted to stop her, but Jasper fused with the corrupted Ocean Jasper to try to beat them. She became corrupted, and after unfusing, was poofed by Peridot. She was unbubbled when Steven made friends with the Diamonds, and they uncorrupted her. She still has the marks from fusing with Ocean Jasper, though. Appearance Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She now has teal and some dark teal markings outlining some of her reddish-orange markings. Abilities All Era-1 Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Jasper can also take refuge in her gemstone after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and later a Corrupted Gem to form a centaur-like monstrosity. Being a Quartz Gem, her creation was to fit the role of a soldier within Gem culture. According to Peridot (a certified Kindergartener skilled enough to identify the type of Gem that emerged from a particular exit hole with a glance), Jasper is the 'ultimate' Quartz, made completely perfect, implying she is a superior specimen even among her own kind. She is considered the greatest Quartz produced on Earth. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far. She is also strong of will, as it takes all of Lapis' concentration to subdue Jasper. Jasper's strength is further emphasized in "Alone at Sea" when she climbs up the anchor chain on the side of the ship, making the entire ship shake and creating a loud thumping sound. This happens once more when Jasper steps onto the ship. Jasper is also one of the most durable Gems ever shown in the series, being capable of withstanding the point blank explosion of a Gem Warship's reactor, the following crash and explosion of the entire ship unprotected, being hit with enough force to send her flying over the horizon, and being struck with enough force by Rose Quartz's Sword (which has the power to easily destroy a Gems' physical body) to be driven through a Corrupted Gem (poofing it in the process), all without poofing once. It takes Peridot driving a piece of scrap metal clear through her chest and out her back to finally poof her, and even then that was only after she had been corrupted. Attacks * '''Comet Charge: '''Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power, capable of breaking through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. * '''Spin Dash: '''Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Trivia * Jasper formerly served Pink Diamond * She is the first Gem to be seen corrupted on-screen, as well as the first Gem to fuse with a Corrupted Gem. * She is the Gem that confirms that Pink Diamond existed at some point, that both she and Rose served under her, and claims that Rose is responsible for whatever happened to her. Gemstone